


Лунные топи

by Akitosan



Series: Лунные топи [1]
Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Drama, Kink, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: Вы никогда не рассказывали мне о своем прежнем компаньоне.Написано на ЗФБ для WTF Sherlock Holmes 2018, беты: FrauleinZicklein, Xenya-m





	Лунные топи

Их вечера никогда не были тихими. Моран предпочитал тишине любые звуки жизни. Рука его почти зажила, стрелял он уже хорошо, но ему до сих пор снились кошмары и повсюду чудился певучий шепот болот. 

Он убивал тишину стрельбой, чтением вслух, игрой на расстроенном рояле, купленном в рассрочку.

Если Мориарти просил тишины для размышлений или чтения, Моран просто покидал дом и шатался по улицам, кабакам, театрам, лишь бы слышать звуки человеческой речи.

Вот и теперь, когда Мориарти перебирал бумаги, удобно расположившись у камина в гостиной, Моран старательно наигрывал нехитрый мотив военного марша.

— Пощадите мои нервы, Моран, — сказал Мориарти. — Если вам так хочется поговорить, то задайте тему. Но умоляю, только ни слова о театре.

Моран заделался театралом и не пропускал ни одной премьеры. Мориарти подарил ему на день рождения самые важные вещи для посещения театра: бинокль и батистовые платочки, дабы утирать слезы умиления.

— Вы никогда не рассказывали мне о своем прежнем компаньоне.

Таких личных вопросов Моран еще не задавал. Мориарти помедлил с ответом. Рука его застыла над коробкой, в которой он сортировал бумаги.

— Боюсь, что рассказывать нечего.

— Как его звали, где вы познакомились, быстро ли он вам наскучил.

От Мориарти не укрылось, что за равнодушным тоном Моран прячет какое-то странное волнение. Словно заранее готовится к сравнению предыдущего жильца с собой.

— Звали его… ну, скажем, Джек Ванделер.

— Джек Ванделер? — недоверчиво переспросил Моран. — Известный во всем мире специалист по югготским грибам?

— Да, он, — невозмутимо отозвался Мориарти. — Все время копался в подвалах старых замков, где гнездятся эти грибы.

— И он вам наскучил?! 

— Скорее я ему. Он однажды пришел ко мне как клиент, я спас ему жизнь в Лунных топях, и он некоторое время делил со мной кров и расходы. От безысходности.

_И постель._

— Как именно вы спасли ему жизнь?

Тень легла на лицо Мориарти, невидящим взором он уставился на свои бумаги.

— Долго рассказывать.

— А вы говорили, что рассказывать нечего.

— Вы спрашивали о компаньоне, а не о деле, связанном с ним.

— А теперь спрашиваю о деле.

— Ну что ж, — Мориарти овладел собой и, усевшись в кресло, сложил пальцы домиком. — Джек Ванделер получил в наследство старый родовой замок недалеко от Лунных топей. Правда, условия вступления во владение были таковы, что он должен был провести в замке три месяца. Сперва все шло хорошо, он искал свои грибы в подвалах и нашел. По прошествии месяца ему стало казаться, что за ним что-то наблюдает. То он вроде бы видел тень прежнего хозяина, своего двоюродного деда, то на дорожке к дому стали появляться склизкие следы огромного животного, похожего на змею. Он вспомнил легенду о змее из протоплазмы, что поднимается из болота и утаскивает к себе всех потомков древнего рода. Его двоюродный дед тоже пропал в топях. Джек был натуралистом и не верил в эти бредни, но после того, как обнаружил мерзкие следы змеи из легенд у себя в постели, собрался и приехал ко мне.

— И что же вы выяснили?

— Первым делом я поговорил с обитателями деревни, они рассказали об огоньках на болотах, зеленых призраках, меняющих форму, змеином духе болот и прочей ерунде. Потом я провел ночь в спальне Ванделера, но при мне ни дух, ни змея не появились. Несколько дней я бродил по топям, и в конце концов мои поиски увенчались успехом: на топях сохранились вполне пригодные для жизни участки суши, где я обнаружил весьма недурственный серпентарий, в котором нашлась подходящая змея, обмазанная пародией на протоплазму. Мне известно сто двадцать семь видов протоплазмы, и эта явно была искусственного происхождения.

— То есть Ванделера пытались запугать? Но кто?

Мориарти встал с кресла и снова расположился перед камином, протянул руки к огню.

— Не знаю. Мы так и не нашли хозяина серпентария. Чтобы выманить его, я предложил Ванделеру пустить слух, что он собирается осушить Лунные топи. Но к чему это привело, у меня нет сил рассказывать. Простите. Это дело — худшее в моей практике.

— Я думал, что худшее — это дело Рахе, или как там его.

— Вы ошибались. После того как поместье сгорело и погребло в пепле тайны Лунных топей и бесценную коллекцию грибов Джека, он остался без крыши над головой, едва не потерял рассудок и перебрался ко мне.

— Джек?

— Мистер Ванделер, разумеется.

Мориарти задумчиво смотрел, как тлеют огоньки в камине. Он запретил себе вспоминать, как создание болот вырвалось наружу, как они с Джеком окружили его огневым кругом, как в предсмертной агонии оно…

_Его протоплазма влилась в открытую рану Джека._

Моран вернул его из воспоминаний. Он был чем-то очень раздосадован. Тем, что Мориарти не называл его по имени, а Джека называл? Ну так Джек — совсем другое дело.

— Весьма поучительная история, Мориарти. Жаль, что вы утаили от меня чуть более, чем все. И не раскрыли главную тайну.

— Какую же?

— Вы не рассказали, почему Джек… мистер Ванделер жаловался на ваш храп. Он ночевал с вами в одной спальне из-за пережитого ужаса?

Рассказать ему?

Рассказать о том, что они с Джеком учились в одном университете?

Или о том, как после страшных событий в замке рядом с Лунными топями они с Джеком вернулись в Лондон, и той же ночью Джек впервые остался в его спальне? 

_— Я хочу остаться, Джим. Мне так холодно. Ты мне нужен. Это жжение в позвоночнике, я хочу избавиться от него. Кровь словно состоит из пузырей. Ты же поможешь? Ты должен вставить мне. Да, вот так. Ты не мог бы быстрее? У тебя на меня не стоит? Давай я помогу._

Мориарти не хотел этим заниматься. Физические наслаждения были чужды его холодной натуре. Джек был ему приятен как друг, но стал совершенно невыносим в статусе любовника.

Эта мерзость в его крови сильно на него повлияла, ему хотелось, чтобы Мориарти засовывал в него член как можно чаще. Он настаивал, он пытался манипулировать. Он довел ситуацию до абсурда, до того, что Мориарти перестал испытывать удовольствие от сношений. Джек пытался сам овладевать им, но жжение становилось только сильнее, у Джека начинала идти кровь горлом, и Мориарти сдавался. Он терпел странные пристрастия протоплазменной личности Джека. Джек вылизывал его полностью и запрещал перед этим принимать душ. Джек совал себе в анус предметы неясного предназначения и хотел, чтобы Мориарти смотрел. И он смотрел. Джек хотел, чтобы они занимались сексом рядом с зеркалом. Джек опаивал его грибами, привязывал к кровати и часами ласкал до полного изнеможения руками, языком, льдом. 

Мориарти все же нашел способ излечить Джека от безумия болот. Когда Джек пришел в себя и понял, что он вытворял со своим лучшим другом… Нет, он не сошел с ума. Он просто исчез. Мориарти не знал, где он сейчас. А вот Моран — Моран был здесь. И ждал ответа на вопрос. 

— Да, какое-то время он ночевал в моей спальне. Пока не попал в лечебницу, где и умер.

Нельзя портить дружбу такими заурядными проявлениями привязанности, как секс, — вот чему Мориарти научился от Джека Ванделера.

Поэтому Мориарти никогда не даст Морану никакого повода думать о себе больше, чем о друге. Моран отличный друг. Пусть таковым и остается.


End file.
